Judge Ermac
by The Telekinetic Ninja
Summary: Shao Kahn is out of Outworld- but Ermac feels like starting up his own personal court. hilarity ensures. Note- do not steal the OC Lilith Kahn, she is that authors property /llilithkahn Also Based on Facebook. For the Main Character /telekinetic4560?ref hl note this is a WIP. Rated M for gore and hilarity as well as death.


Judge Ermac

Pre Chapter 1

In the capital of Outworld stood the grand palace of the great and fearless emperor known to many as Shao Kahn. This palace was heavily protected by his "secret weapon" known as Skarlet. It was also protected by his guard dog named Becca, who would gnawl on any unsuspecting intruders that tried to infiltrate the palace. The palace was also home to his beloved queen, which I will go into later. Right now is where you will see the juicy part- in the emperor's beloved chatroom

The Emperor's Chatroom was a fun place for his friends to meet up as well as plans to discuss the rule over all the realms. In the chatroom there were 10 people in the room, their Names were as follows: Lilith Kahn, Ermac, Bloodlust, Dante, Morrigan, Legacy, Pyramid Head, Shao Kahn, Alex Mercer, and Johnny Cage. Now lets get into the bios of each character

Lilith Kahn is Shao Kahn's current wife and former slave to him. She was found in Outworld, after she had fallen down a hole in the realms created by the Elder Gods. It was later revealed that she was an Earthrealmer who's curiosity had made her led her to danger. After waking up afraid and alone at having no idea where she was, the Emperor's guards found her wandering in his domain. Lilith was brought before Shao Kahn and he had then decided to keep her as his "personal slave." She was never to return to Earthrealm again. Over time Lilith began to gain the Emperor's trust with her feisty personality and determination. He had seen something else in her... He began to train her for combat. As time went on the Emperor gained deeper feelings for Lilith and made her his Queen. She would be his replacement for Sindel after she had killed herself. A few months later, Lilith gave birth to Baby Shao Kahn. Lilith now rules at Shao Kahn's side. His dark evil heart continues to poison her soul. She is also known for crawling to Shao Kahn and hugging his leg after a victory.

Legacy was an outcast of ouworld. Nobody accepted him as a living being until he joined the emperor's ranks

Bloodlust was known as a failed experiment of Shang Tsung who was later gent to the graveyard

Shao Kahn was not actually killed by the elder gods- but rather his clone

Back To story

Ermac: Emperor, we have discovered a new realm, which will be yours for the taking.

Shao Kahn got up out of his chair

Shao Kahn: What realm is this that you're talking about?

Ermac: Realm 1993b

Morrigan: Ermac please, you and your realms

Ermac then gave Shao Kahn a crystal ball which showed the realm

Ermac: look into the ball emperor.

Shao Kahn then looked at the ball which showed the realm of "The Boondocks". He became quite amused

Ermac: And heres the good thing- its in alternate dimension, meaning that the elder gods can't interfere because its not in their juristictions, besides- the Elder Gods are dead

Morrigan: you're talking complete nonsense- these elder gods are still alive

Dante grabs his sword.

Ermac: nope they are not. They sacrificed their lives to help the losses of the earthrealm warriors. Even though it was all in vain!

Lilith: Why so Ermac.

Ermac: they gave their souls to the earthrealm warriors that died. Then they were later killed by us in separate ways

Bloodlust: Even Liu Kang?

Ermac: yep even him. We started the killing with Jade

Flashback to Fight with Jade

In earthrealm forest

Ermac had caught up to Jade- who was trying to go back towards Edenia. Jade had bumped into him

Jade: Its you, the abomination made from shao kahn!

Ermac: How dare you insult our god!

Jade: God? Shao Kahn is not god- he is a power hungry freak who wishes for only total domination of the realms

Ermac: and what's wrong with that. It is the emperor's right to rule the realms, with a cold iron fist. Earthrealm will fall and crumble to ashes, just like Edenia, you poor pathetic fools- the look on your faces when He killed your king.

Jade: you are nothing but a tool for shao kahn….

She was then interrupted by Ermac's force blast which sent her flying in the forest

Ermac: for a slut, you talk too much

Jade had recovered from the blast and attacked Ermac overhead with her pole.

Ermac stumbled backwards

Ermac: you SLUT!

Ermac had then punched jade two times before doing a force push on Jade

Ermac: Such weak enemies, we will destroy you

Jade tried to do her x-ray move only for ermac to teleport behind her

When Jade had discovered that he had teleported behind her- she was in shock

Jade: how are you this fast?

Ermac: *back of jade* It's not that we're fast, its that you are so slow.

With that, He then took jades staff and placed it in his pocket

Ermac: we'll play with you for a bit. *menacing look*

Ermac then used jade like a ragdoll. Making her crash into random objects and hitting her face with rocks.. he even smashed jade into a mountain

Ermac: Aww, what's the matter whore- is to too much for you.

Jade was heavily damaged by Ermac, having her top completely ripped off- her breasts bleeding and covered with blood as she had scars all over her back. The only thing she had on was her panties

Jade: Please, Stop *in pain*

Ermac: This is only the beginning.

He then grabbed Jade by the throat as she was crying

Ermac slammed her into another mountain, causing Jade to cry.

Jade: why are you doing this?

Ermac: we are simply carrying out the emperor's will. TO KILL AND DESTROY EVERY TRAITOR TO OUTWORLD!

Jade: You don't have to do this. Look Into your heart and see what you want

Ermac: We are amazed that you can talk even though we're choking you

While Ermac was pondering about the situation, jade used this opportunity to take back her staff from ermac and did a counter-attack which involved tripping ermac with her staff and doing an overhead slam with her staff. Jade had started to turn the odds towards her favor. Ermac was starting to lose this battle

Ermac: You're feisty

Jade: *angry* I'll show you feisty you S.O.B

Jade then launched a flurry of attacks at Ermac- most of them he had managed to dodge with effort having to be taken- however- he was unprepared for jade's next attack. Jade had launched five razor-rangs at ermac, all of which had successful hits towards ermac.

Jade: get ready for my next attack

She then did a four hit combo on ermac which ended with a flip kick which launched ermac into the air

Jade: it's juggle time (referencing to Juggle combos in MK)

Jade had juggled ermac around for a minute with her flawless combos- before ending it with an enhanced shadow kick, which sent ermac flying into a cave

Jade: hmph *she dusts herself off*

Jade then heard a rumbling noise coming from the cave that ermac was sent flying into

Jade: What the…..

The cave then blew up under the immense pressure that ermac had made in the cave performing "Telekinetic Tornado"

Ermac then lungted himself at Jade

Ermac: Jade, feel the wrath of…..

He was interrupted as jade impaled him with her staff. Ermac was impaled and stumbled back in bleeding pain

Ermac: You Bitch!

Jade: Well this bitch had just defeated you. When you see Shao Kahn in the netherrealm- tell him to get better minions

Jade then walked away from ermac

Ermac:*in pain* This is far from over! *he struggled to stay on his two feet*

Even though he was in pain- Ermac started to pull out the staff that was impaled into his body and with enough effort- he was able to do so.

*staff falls to the ground*

Ermac had caught sight of Jade and using his remaining power- broke Both of jade's legs as well as her arms- making her immobile

Jade was now screwed

Ermac had telekinetically forced jade to stand on her knees

Jade began to form tears as she knew that she was about to be killed by Ermac and there seemed to be no way out

Ermac slowly approached her with her staff

Ermac: We heard that strippers like you like poles, so…..

He had then forced Jade's mouth open telekinetically and began to punch her with a rock and literally bashed her head with it.

Ermac: that's not enough

He then bitch slapped Jade 30 times

Ermac: …We, decided to pace you in the pole

*thrusts the pole in jade's mouth all the way through her body and out her ass*

Jade died a terrible and painful death by the hands of Ermac

End of Flashback

Lilith: Ermac….you know Legacy is not going to like that

Legacy began to cry and went into a fit of rage

Legacy: ERMAC! You will pay for what you have done- I could've used her. She could've been my wife

Ermac: so you're saying you would marry a whore Legacy. What a shame and a disgrace.

Legacy was about to attack Ermac, but was restrained by Shao Kahn

Shao Kahn: excellent work, Ermac- but heres one thing. How am I going to reach this land?

Ermac then grabbed an interdimensional Amulet from out of his pocket and passed it to Shao Kahn

Shao Kahn Began to observe it and was very pleased.

Shao Kahn: *evil laugh* the elder gods are toothless worms. Every Realm and dimension shall and will submit to my rule. Lilith- give me my war hammer- ill be back within the next month. Everyone else- Get the fuck out

The Masked guards then appeared and escorted the others out except for Ermac, Llith and Shao Kahn

Ermac: We only want one thing in return

Lilith: An that's?

Ermac: to use the abandoned palace that shao kahn had as a court room

Lilith: Permission Granted

Lilith then gave Shao Kahn the war hammer and hugged shao kahn's leg as a parting gift.

Lilith: Be back Honey

Shao Kahn: don't worry- I will

With that said- Shao Kahn used the Amulet to Transport himself to the new universe

Ermac: goodbye Lilith- we will be fixing up the old palace. It'll be brand new again.

Ermac then teleported away.

Lilith then looked at Johnny Cage and grabbed a war hammer

Lilith: Oh Yeah.

A few moments later- Johnny Cage was screaming like a bitch as Lilith had done the unthinkable- Smashing Johnny Cage' Balls

Lilith: now get out

She then Kicked Johnny Cage to the Curb like the dog he was.

Read and review- this was the first of many chapters


End file.
